1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of making reduced-fat fried food products, and products made according to the methods, in which food pieces are coated with an aqueous adhesion mixture including a protein and an oil absorption minimizing agent including an edible lipophobic material, to provide for fried food products having the texture, flavor, and other characteristics of conventional full-fat products, particularly food products that are typically prepared by immersion frying.
2. Description of the Related Art
Products having reduced fat/oil content are known to the market, but have experienced limited acceptance by the general consumer. Increased consumer awareness and interest in health concerns related to obesity and reduced fat diets have increased the demand for foods that are organoleptically similar to high-fat fried foods in texture, flavor, and appearance, but do not contain high levels of fat/oil.
Sloan et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,059,435 and 5,141,759) disclose a process for preparing frozen, coated potatoes wherein blanched, partially-dehydrated potatoes are coated with an aqueous starch slurry comprising modified ungelatinized potato starch, ungelatinized corn starch, rice flour and other optional ingredients.
Rogols et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,569) disclose a process in which blanched potato pieces are dried, coated with a slurry of starch and rice flour, and subsequently fried by immersion in hot oil.
Both Sloan et al. and Rogols et al. teach coating processes to enhance the holding quality of the ready to consume product, to improve the acceptability of the finished product by increasing the crispness of the outer surface and to maintain the tenderness of the interior of the cut potato. In particular, the potato starch and corn starch are each said to contribute crispness to the coating. Because they are not gelatinized prior to the parfrying step, the coatings are said to decrease clumping of the strips during processing. The rice flour is said to provide tenderness in the finished product.
Yuan et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,425) disclose a process for preparing potato chips, where the chips have an added fat content of about 10%. After an optional soaking step, the chips are prepared by coating the raw potato chips with globular proteins that may be derived from animal or vegetable sources, such as egg albumin, sodium caseinate, and soy protein. Optionally, a layer of edible oil may be applied to the chips on top of the protein coating. The coated chips are then cooked using a microwave.
Olson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,583) discloses a process in which potato strips are dipped in a polymer solution, drained, dried, and fried.
Prosise (U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,908) discloses reduced-fat, french-fried potato products and a process for preparing same by coating potato pieces with polyvinylpyrrolidone.
Feeney et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,736) disclose a method of coating food products with a protein latex material including certain hydrophobic protein materials, oil, and other materials. In one embodiment, pectin is added to reduce fat/oil adsorption by potato products when fried.
Greenway et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,026) disclose a process for preparing potato chips in which potato slices having a thickness of from about 1 to about 3 mm are heated in a microwave oven at high intensity, where the chip is subjected to periodic heating followed by periodic cooling, until the potato chip has flavor, color, and crispness similar to that of a deep fried potato chip. Optionally, before the cooking step is carried out, the chips may be coated with a non-globular protein coating including salt, non-globular proteins, flavorants, spices, and/or vitamin additives.
Gerrish et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,999) disclose a method of coating food products with a gel consisting of a hydrocolloid and a cross-linking agent including polyvalent cations to impede the penetration of oil, thereby reducing the oil concentration in the food products.
Despite the many advances in the preparation of fried food products, there nevertheless remains a need for improvements to these products, and the processes for making them, characterized by improved crispness, mouth feel and flavor properties, reduction of fat content and overall improvement in nutritional profile, including minimization of exposure to conditions that can result in the formation of potentially deleterious by-products, all resulting from processes that are feasible, efficient, manageable, and are practically and economically scaleable for production at output levels necessary for product commercialization in an adequately fuel efficient production environment. There is also a need for new coatings, batters, breadings, dried outer layers and dusts characterized by improved crispness and flavor properties, and reduced fat/oil absorption/uptake. There is a further need for reducing reliance upon conventional deep frying processes that traditionally have been used for the production of full-fat and some reduced-fat foods, and controlling the amount of fat in provided in such products.